You Promised
by TheMusicIsLove254
Summary: Clare has been through the imaginable; but when more trouble comes her way, will Eli be there to catch her or let her slip through the cracks.   Major ECLare Drama!
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Yet another one? Yup, I'm awesome I know. **_

_**Clare POV: **_

I was stuck in my own little world, thinking that everything was perfect. Truth is I was kidding myself. Who was I to believe that that everything would turn out okay? My answer, absolutely no one. I had only been through one previous heartbreak, but not even that could compare to the war that has erupted in my heart. Now I am left alone with no one but my own thoughts to talk to. I started this, I caused everyone's pain around me, yet I still can't figure out what I did to deserve all of this. I am now shattered pieces of what my life used to be; no one is here to help me piece it back together. Not even my alleged "soul mate". Truth is, he was the first to leave, and then everyone gradually followed him. But I am a thousand percent determined to put my life back together, even if I go insane in the process.

_**FLASHBACK: **_

It was just another boring day in English; Ms Dawes was rambling about how our papers needed more voice, personality. If you ask me, I think she's the one who's in desperate need of a personality.  
The door opened and revealed a dark haired girl who had hazel eyes speckled with green and faint freckles filling her tan face. She was dressed in purple skinny jeans and a black and white plaid shirt. I have to admit, she was gorgeous. But I had nothing to worry about right?  
The whole class was silent, waiting for Miss Dawes to introduce the new student.  
"Everyone, this is Melody," she will be joining our class. "Melody, you can sit right in front of Mr. Goldsworthy." she said.  
"and who would that be?" she whispered.  
" the young man wearing all black, can't miss him," she answered.  
Melody made her way to her new seat and Miss Dawes went back to her little tangent.  
Not once did Eli ever turn around talk to me or make a snarky remark about miss Dawes lecture like he did every day, no he was too busy talking to melody.  
I instantly felt jealousy start to creep into my mind, but I quickly pushed them away.  
Finally, class ended and I hurried out the door.  
"Clare wait!" I heard Eli's voice from behind me.  
I turned around, becoming face to face with Eli.  
" why were you walking so fast?" he said as we walked to my locker.  
" Nothing, just couldn't wait to get out of there," I replied.  
" you and me both" he sighed.  
"oh really, I thought you were having so much fun with melody."  
"Okay, I see what this is about; you think I will start liking melody. But don't worry, I only have eyes for you." he said skipping, planting a chaste kiss on my lips. Little did I know that wasn't the case at all.

_**A/n: Fell free to help yourself to the review button below!**_


	2. Where have you gone?

_**A/N: So, just in case this wasn't obvious, most of the first part of the story is a flashback of Clare's memory.**_

**Clare POV: (Same Day)**

I was sitting in the Zen garden with Adam during Lunch. He was sitting across from me reading his comics as usual.

I looked up from the book I was reading to see Eli and Melody walk into the garden. Melody sat by Adam and Eli sat next to me and planted a kiss on my cheek. I intertwined my fingers with his; we were talking about absolutely nothing. Adam and Melody were off in their own conversation, but I couldn't help but notice that Melody would take a five second stare at me and Eli every so often, and of course he never noticed. I turned around to face Melody.

"So, Melody where did you move from?" I said with fake interest.

"New York actually," she answered.

"The states huh? That's cool." I said.

"Yea…" Melody said trailing off.

Then there was the dreaded awkward silence. There was so much tension between Melody and I, you could practically see it. I knew she liked Eli, it was the way she looked at him and yet again, Eli was totally oblivious.

"Well, I'm going to get some lunch, see you guys later." Melody said getting up and exiting the garden.

I turned back to Eli.

"Are you still coming over after school?" I asked him.

He had an apologetic look on his face, which made the think he forgot and made other plans.

"I'm sorry Clare, I totally forgot, I promised Melody that I'd show her around town." I he said. Bing, we have a winner.

"Oh, she's only been here for a few hours and you're already promising her things when you can't even keep the ones you made to me." I said gathering my stuff. I glanced at Adam who had his nose buried in his comic.

"Clare, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." He said trailing after me.

"No its okay, Melody is new, I know how it feels. You're just being nice." I said quickly walking away, not wanting for him to follow me.

**.**

**.**

I walked. home in the blistering cold, not wanting Eli to take me home. I guess I shouldn't be upset over this, but knowing the way Melody feels about Eli, is very unsettling. I walked onto my porch and unlocked my door, preparing to enter a war zone.

I stepped inside and it was quiet, everything was still. There was broken glass on the kitchen floor. Family pictures broken and deformed. I bent down to pick up a picture of Me, Darcy, Mom and Dad; we were all smiling, laughing. We were a happy Christian family, but I of all people should know that things don't stay perfect forever.

I felt the tears forming in my eyes as I held the picture. Warm salty tears started gliding down my cheeks and on to the frame. I finally looked up to see my mother in the kitchen picking up the glass with her bare hands, crying her eyes out. They were bloodshot and swollen.

I slowly walked over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Mom, what happened?" I said.

She stopped picking up glass and looked up at me.

"He left, he just left. He left behind his family, and doesn't care one bit. He's not coming back, Clare. I begged him to stay for the sake of you and Darcy, but…"

I pulled my mom into a hug. My mom has given everything to my father; she would've lay down and died for him. To think that he could easily walk away from us was sickening.

I pulled out of the hug and looked my mother in the eyes.

"We don't need him, I feel sorry for him, because he couldn't see what he's leaving behind. You are the best mother Darcy and I could ever ask for." I said.

"Thank you Clare, but I should be the one comforting you, not the other way around," she laughed.

"I'm not one bit sad, I won't lose a wink of sleep over him, but you should go upstairs and take a nap, you look like you need one." I said helping her off the floor.

"I have to finish cleaning…." She said quietly.

"I'll do it, now go."

**.**

**. **

I finally finished cleaning the mess my Dad left behind, the house looked spotless. I went into the living room and plopped down on the couch. My cell phone was ringing, begging for me to answer it. I looked at the caller ID, it was Eli. I decided not to pick it up. I needed to rest.

Darcy suddenly came through the door, her face identical to my mother's tear stained face. She came and sat next to me and put her arms around me.

"So he's really gone?" I said looking up at her.

"Yea, I'm sorry you have to experience this at such a young age Clare." She said.

"It's fine, I'm not even upset," I lied.

"Clare, stop lying to me, I know you want to cry." She said in a soothing tone.

She was right; I said I wasn't upset to my mother because I didn't want her to think that we couldn't live without my Dad.

I felt my tears on my cheeks once again, I was crying uncontrollably.

"We'll get through this, Clare. Don't you worry." She said.

_**A/N: Feedback is love!**_


	3. Fresh Start

Dear Readers,

I want to thank all of you awesome people one more time before I leave. Now don't get all worked up, I'm actually going to be starting my own Dagrassi Fanfiction archive, which I will be continuing my stories on. I hope that I will finish it very soon, so you guys can tell me what you think. If you have any questions, suggestions or comments on anything, don't be hesitant to inbox me!

I hope to be hearing from all of you very soon!


End file.
